Charmeleon
/ |dexcekalos=084 |dexgalar=379 |evofrom=Charmander |evointo=Charizard |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=41.9 lbs. |metweight=19.0 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= |dexevolution = 005 }} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Charmeleon is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Charmander. Charmeleon differs from Charmander in that it has a much darker red skin color, a larger body structure, claws, and a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, similar to that of an ornithopod's. Its claws are razor sharp and its tail is very strong. Characteristics Charmeleon, like its other evolutionary forms, can naturally breathe fire. Its powers, though, are much greater than Charmander's, but not as great as Charizard's. Behavior Charmeleon is much more aggressive than Charmander. It is believed to have a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. It is a very ruthless, pitiless and zealous fighter often using its claws. However, it will relax once it has won. Habitat Charmeleon, along with Charmander and Charizard, can be found in hot, rocky mountainous areas. Evolution Charmeleon evolves from Charmander at level 16, and evolves into Charizard in level 36. Game data Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances In the anime * Ash's Charmeleon * Zippo * Mateo's Charmeleon * Professor Oak's Charmeleon * Jimmy's Charmeleon * Trevor's Charmeleon Trivia *Charmeleon is the first Pokémon in the Pokédex that gains a type upon evolving (in this case, it gains the -type once it evolves into Charizard). Origin Charmeleon resembles a small dinosaur with remnants of Charmander's salamander-like appearance, with the body plan of a therapod and the head crest of a Parasaurolophus. Although its nomenclature suggests commonality with the chameleon, Charmeleon exhibits very few of the major physiologically distinguishing traits of the chameleon. Charmeleon does not have the specialized zygodactylic feet, separately mobile eyes, extrudable tongue, or ability to change color like some members of the chameleon species. The few characteristics it does share are the snout, a prominent head crest (which resembles a small horn in its Generation I back sprite), and extensive use of its tail. Chameleons have prehensile tails used for climbing and grasping, while Charmeleon utilizes its tail as a weapon. Names in other languages * ''Japanese:'' リザード (Rizādo in Romaji) literally means lizard. * ''English:'' Charmeleon's English name comes from combining the words char (burn) and chameleon. * ''French:''' "Reptincel" comes form the combination of the words "''reptile"(reptile) and "''étincelle" ''(sparkle). Gallery 005Charmeleon OS anime.png 005Charmeleon OS anime 2.png 005Charmeleon AG anime.png 005Charmeleon Dream.png 005Charmeleon Pokemon Stadium.png 005Charmeleon LGPE.png 005Charmeleon Pokémon HOME.png Charmeleon-GO.png Charmeleon GO Shiny.png Charmeleon-AttackAnimation-XY-3.gif Charmeleon-AttackAnimation-XY-2.gif Charmeleon Shiny XY.gif MD Charmeleon.png Charmeleon - Pokemon Red and Green.jpg de:Glutexo fr:Reptincel Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon